Usagi and the Pirate
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: What happens when our favorite Sailor Senshi meets the equally popular pirate? Sailor Moon/Pirates of the Caribbean cross over
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

Usagi woke up in her bed at the beach house. Her and her friends, since there were no more villains, decided to treat themselves to a beach vacation. She walked down the hall, checking to see if anyone else was awake. After finding everybody still asleep, Usagi went back to her room. She pulled on a pink sun dress, a white sweater, and pink sandals. After stuffing her broach into a pink purse, she walked out to the beach.

"What a pretty sun rise!" Usagi shouted, watching as the sun rose from the horizon. She sat down, close enough for the water to just soak her feet. She closed her eyes, and inhaled the salty breeze, mesmerized by the relaxed feeling. "Nothing could go wrong!"

"BUGGER!" Someone shouted, scaring Usagi. She turned around and saw a man throw a crab out to sea. He was wearing a white shirt, blue vest, brown trousers, pink sash, tall brown boots, and a belt with all kinds of things hanging from it. He had a red bandana wrapped around his head, as if to keep his black hair out of his face. He seemed to be really tanned.

Then Usagi looked around, to find the beach house, but saw nothing but palm trees and sand. She got up and walked over to the man, who just noticed her after he pulled his black jacket and leather hat back on. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the beach houses are?" She noticed he had very dark brown eyes, that, unlike Mamoru's blue eyes, looked stunning.

"Sorry luv, but if you're looking for some beach houses, you're not going to find them here." He answered, his words slurring a bit. He was just as confused as the girl in front of him. He had never seen hair like her's, two blond buns with pony tails coming out of them. "If you're looking for a relaxing stay in the Caribbean, you should just give up now, while you still can."

"THE CARIBBEAN!" Usagi shouted, shocked by what the man just said. If she needed the other Sailor Senshi, she wouldn't be able to reach them. Then she noticed the sword and pistol on the man's belt...

"What's your name?" The man asked. "Or can I just call you 'Luv', Luv?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said. "What's your name?"

The man pulled his hat off his head, and held it to his chest as he bowed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Then he placed the hat back on his head, then held out his hand for her to shake. Usagi smiled, surprised. "Hey, I've read about you!" Then she remembered an important detail: _Captain_ _Jack Sparrow was a famous pirate in the 1700's!_ Which means that, if she was shaking hands with him, that must mean...


	2. The Search

"This can't be happening!" Raye shouted, looking for Usagi. "Where could she have gone?" Everybody woke up when Luna told then Usagi disappeared. The girls, all eight of them, were now running around, searching anywhere Usagi would go without telling anyone. They even called Mamoru, who was working nearby, but he hasn't seen her.

"We found something!" Haruka shouted from the beach. The other six girls ran to see what her and Michru found. Haruka pointed at the foot prints, then picked up pink sandals. "She must've came here while we were sleeping." Michru nodded. "I've checked my mirror, but found nothing."

"There's a time vortex near the water." Hotaru said, pointing at where it was. "It's closed, but it will open again. We should wait until dawn tomarrow." They all nodded, worried that their princess was in trouble...


	3. Moon Goddess Selene

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost." Then he thought of something. "I know just what will fix that!" He ran a few steps, then gestured for her to follow. Usagi, not knowing what to do, followed him. She watched as Jack knocked on a tree, then took ten large steps. He jumped on a soft patch of sand, then pulled on a rope and opened a hidden door. Jack went in, then came back out, holding two bottles. He got out, then handed her a bottle.

"What is this?" Usagi asked, holding the bottle. Jack smiled. "It's the best drink you can get in the Caribbean. Good thing I found this hold, otherwise I'm sure we'd die of thirst!" Usagi gave him a shocked look. "What do you mean? Don't you have a ship?"

"Sorry luv, but I've just got marooned last night, but my mutinous first mate. Next time I see him, I'll give him a present he'll never forget, count on that mate." Jack said, patting the pistol at his side, which was a relief to Usagi. Now she knew that she wont be shot, but the pirate still had a sword...

"So, what's your story?" Jack asked, after Usagi drank some of the hot liquid out of the bottle. "How did a lovely girl like yourself end up on this rock?" Usagi shrugged, trying to figure out the year. "I don't know."

"Are you a sailor, too?" Jack asked, curious about Usagi. Afterall, it's not often that someone who isn't a sailor ends up on a random island in the Caribbean. Usagi looked at him, her blue eyes getting glossy. "Sort of." Usagi answered, her words slurring. Jack shook his head at how quickly her words started to slur. "You don't drink rum much, do you, luv?"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Usagi asked, confused. Jack rolled his eyes. "Cause you already drank half a bottle. If you drink like that, you're going to get yourself sick." Jack drank some rum from the bottle he was holding...

That night, Usagi was sitting next to Jack, watching a huge bon fire. "Jack, why are you helping me so much?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes. _'If only I could get as drunk as her'_ he thought. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and Captain Jack Sparrow wont leave such a pretty girl to fend for herself! Afterall, there's rumors a there being monsters around here." Usagi wrapped her arms around one of Jack's arms. Jack looked down at her, and thought he saw a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Have you ever heard of the Moon Goddess, luv?" Jack asked, deciding that he's just had too much rum and imagined the crescent moon on her forehead. When Usagi shook her head, Jack smiled, then pointed at the full moon above them. "They say that the Moon Goddess, Selene, will bless all those who make love in her honor." Then he leaned his face down to her ear. "Do you want to be blessed by Selene?"

Usagi's face instantly turned red. "No! I can't!" She said, getting up. Jack followed suit and followed her. Usagi turned around, holding her broach. "Take one more step and I'll punish you in the name of the Moon!"

Jack started laughing. "I think you've had too much rum, luv." He said, then he pointed at her broach. "I don't think that your broach is really threating. Besides, you're about to fall over." Then he reached over just in time to catch her. Jack looked down at the passed out girl in his arms. "Oi, the women I meet just keep get stranger and stranger." Then he picked up the broach. It was a golden heart with a crescent moon attached to the bottom. He placed it back in her purse, since he didn't like it, then carried her and her purse back to the beach to sleep...


	4. The Senshi Arrive

The next morning, Usagi woke up with a black jacket, folded up to make a pillow, under her head. For a moment, she thought it was Mamoru's, until she remembered where she was and who she was with; Jack Sparrow. She looked at where the bon fire was, only to find a black pit of ashes. _'I wonder where Jack could be?'_ She thought, until she heard a shout, from a voice she recognized...

On the other side of the island, Jack found himself staring at eight girls, all wearing different color uniforms, that had mini skirts. One of the girls pulled out a golden sword, causing Jack to instinctively pull out his own sword. Then the girl pulled the sword out of it's scabbard, revealing a glowing blade.

"Bugger!" Jack said, then he started doing what Jack does best: running. "You girls are crazy!" He shouted. He tought he got away when he was stopped by a double-bladed scythe pointed at his neck. Jack followed down the handle, with his eyes, and saw a little girl holding it, looking angry. Jack smiled at her. "You're not going to kill me, you can't." The girl smiled back. "I'm the Sailor Senshi of Death, which means I can." Jack shrugged. "Parley?"

"SATURN, STOP!" Usagi shouted, causing the girl, Sailor Saturn, to lower her scythe from Jack's neck. "Usagi, are you alright?" Jack grabbed his neck, making sure that he wasn't bleeding, then looked at Usagi. "Could you please explain all of this to me, cause I'm confused."

Later, Usagi explained to all the girls how Jack helped her. Then, after getting him to promise to keep this a secret, told Jack about herself and the girls. Usagi even allowed him to see her transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Jack, who was still a bit lost, pointed at Sailor Moon. "So, you're a princess, of the Moon, and those beast-like women, who are also princesses of the other planets, are your protectors?" Then he thought for a moment. "And what the heck are 'Uranus', 'Neptune', and 'Pluto'?"

"You're correct. We are Sailor Moon's protectors." Sailor Mercury answered. "And Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are planets." Sailor Jupiter nodded. "But they're not discovered yet, which is also why you can't say anything about meeting us." Sailor Venus then jump into Jack's face. "Or I, the senshi of love, will never allow you to find a lover!"

"So, when are you leaving, and how?" Jack asked. Sailor Mercury looked at her mini computer. "We could teleport right now." Sailor Moon shook her head. "Let's stay longer! There's plenty of rum in the hold!" Suddenly, all nine senshi un-transformed back into their normal clothes. Haruka sighed. "I guess we could stay until tomarrow."

Later, Haruka, Michru and Setsuna noticed that Usagi was getting very close to the strange pirate. The three woman pulled her aside while Jack was busy. "What's wrong with you, Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Usagi said, knowing they were talking about Jack. Setsuna shook her head. "It seems that you've fallen in love with Jack Sparrow." Usagi looked up at her. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Usagi, you have Mamoru, and yet you keep falling for other men! First Seyia, then Jack!" Michru said. Haruka walked up to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, are you really in love anybody?" Usagi glared at Haruka, then batted her hand away and ran to the rum hold, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Back during the 1700's, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto weren't discovered yet!**

**I said Pluto was a planet in the story so that it would make sense.**


	5. The Moonlit Kiss

That night, Jack sat with nine girls at another bon fire. Everybody, through the course of the day, have had at least one bottle of rum, so everybody was in a good mood. Jack, who thought this was going to be a bad night, was happily entertaining the girls who tried to kill him earlier. "So, ladies, once I find my ship, you will have to visit me again! My ship, the Black Pearl, is huge and fast, and has been known to scare pretty young ladies, such as yourselves. But it's an experience you wouldn't want to miss!"

"I'll make sure we come back!" Usagi said, holding Jack's hand. He looked at her, his onyx eyes sparkling, not completely drunk yet. "Usagi, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Usagi smiled at him. "Yes!"

After walking to the other side of the island, Jack stopped Usagi. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Seeing that she liked it, Jack moved his lips from her hand to her lips. Usagi kissed him back, enjoying the taste of coconuts and rum on his lips, and wanting more. Then, when Usagi was just tasting a hint of gold from his tooth, Jack pulled back. "I shouldn't be doing this." Then he leaned down and hugged her, placing his head next to her ear. "Please forgive me, Selene." Then he walked away, leaving Usagi standing there.

The next day, Jack woke up just in time to see the Sailor Senshi teleport away. He then saw the sails of a ship approaching the island. He smiled, thinking about what happened during the past two days. Then he opened a rum bottle and took a sip, remembering his kiss with the Moon Goddess...

Back at the beach house, Usagi was taking a nap, when the phone started ringing. She reached over and answered it. After hearing Mamoru's voice, she told him about everything, everything except about her moonlit kiss with Jack, the charming pirate who stole her heart without realizing it...


End file.
